Si tu avais su mon nom
by R0z3Am3r
Summary: Que se serait il passé si le jour où Vous-Savez-Qui à tué Lily et James il n'y avait pas eu un mais deux bébés dans la maison des Potter


Bonjour, bonjour^^

Ceci est ma première fic alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgent. ^^

En toute logique cette histoire ne devrait pas déviée vers une délire incompréhensible pour toute autre personne que moi-même ni exploré les sombres recoins du monde magique.

Cependant notez-le « en toute logique » et sachez que votre dévoué auteure (j'ai jamais su si on devait mettre un « e » au féminin) a du mal avec la logique.

Le classement de cette fics peut donc être ultérieurement modifié (Elle fait classe cette phrase n'empêche o.O)

Dans mon lycée il y a une heure d'accompagnement personnalisé appelé « atelier d'écriture ». Fan d'écriture en tout genre je mis suis inscrite, ayant été plutôt encouragé par mes profs de Français au collège dans la voix de la plume ^^ C'est justement cette prof d'AP qui m'a conseillé de m'inscrire sur un site de fan fic (hé oui ! tous les profs de français ne sont pas des vieux croûtons obnubilés par Baudelaire ! Certains connaissent internet ^^) (Soi dit en passant je n'ai rien contre Baudelaire ni contre les vieux croûtons ^^ Sauf peut-être celle que j'avais l'année dernière qui ne jurait que par les disserte ! Mon poignet en a pris un coup xD). Revenons à nos moutons. Cette prof m'a conseillé ceci parce qu'elle trouve mon écriture trop … Bizarre peut être ? Pour mieux vous expliquer je vous mets ma dernière appréciation :

Tu as une belle tournure de phrase et beaucoup d'aisance dans l'utilisation de ton vocabulaire cependant tu devrais faire attention à ne pas dérivé de ton but premier et à ne pas partir dans des jubilations post-apocalyptiques !

J'étais morte de rire en lisant ça ^^ Ah je l'aime ma prof ! Donc tout ça pour dire que si vous voyez que ce que j'écris devient du grand n'importe quoi n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir !^^

De plus je prends toutes les critiques positifs comme négatifs avec le sourire donc si vous avez des choses qui vous déplaise(ou vous plaise bien évidemment ^^) je suis à votre écoute xD seulement pensé à argumenter vos commentaires. Si vous n'êtes capables de ne dire que « c'est nul » autant ne rien dire ça économiseras mon temps et le vôtre. ;D

Sur ce voili voilou et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Hagid regardait la maison des Potter en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il était arrivé. Des gens si honorables ces Potter ! Morts ils étaient morts ! Les pleurs de bambins le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Il devait sauver les enfants le plus vite possible. Il découvrit les deux bébés dans une des chambres de l'étage. C'était Harry qui pleurait, Zoey elle était allongé, inconsciente. Un pan de mur lui était tombé sur le crane. Hagrid s'assura qu'elle n'avait pas de traumatisme et essuya le sang qui perlait sur son front. Heureusement elle n'avait pas d'hémorragie ! Il prit ensuite les deux enfants dans ses bras immenses, le plus délicatement possible. Il sortit de la maison et s'en éloigna. Arrivé au coin de la rue, il entendit un bruit de moteur venant d'au-dessus de lui. Une immense moto rouge à side-car se posa devant lui. Le propriétaire de la moto n'était autre que Sirius Black un ami d'enfance des Potter et le parrain d'Harry. Celui-ci semblait épuisé et profondément attristé de la perte qu'ils venaient de subir. Il descendit de sa moto et déposa un baiser sur le front des deux bébés. A ce contact familier Harry arrêta de pleurer. Apres un long silence Sirius dit enfin :

-Tu sais, je pourrais les prendre avec moi…Il ne serait pas malheureux et serait aimés !

-Je le sais Sirius répondit Hagrid seulement Dumbledore a déjà décidé pour eux et une décision du directeur est…

-Irréfutable, termina Sirius. Prends au moins ma moto pour les emmener là où tu dois aller ajouta t'il résigné mais déçut.

-Merci.

Hagrid monta sur le gigantesque deux-roues et déposa les enfants dans le side-car. Avec l'aide de Sirius, il disposa des couvertures sur et sous les bambins de façons à ce qu'ils soient installés le plus confortablement possible. Hagrid démarra ensuite la moto et s'éleva de plus en plus haut. Il jetât un dernier coup d'œil à Sirius qui lui faisait des signes d'adieu.

La route était longue de Godric's hollow à Privet Drive et Harry finit par s'endormir à mi-chemin. Il sut qu'il était arrivé à bon port quand il aperçut Dumbledore assit sur le muret d'une maison. La co-directrice Mme MacGonagall était également présente. Il essaya d'atterrir doucement pour ne pas réveiller Harry, Zoey était resté inconsciente tout le long du trajet. Hagrid s'empressa de la montrer à Dumbledore et il fut rassurer quand celui-ci lui confirma qu'elle n'avait rien de grave.

-La maison était presque entièrement détruite mais je me suis débrouillé pour les sortir de là avant que les moldus ne commencent à rappliquer, expliqua Hagrid. J'ai eu peur pour la petite quand je l'ai vus évanouie mais Sirius m'a dit qu'elle n'avait rien et puisque vous le confirmer. Le petit lui s'est endormi quand on a survolé Bristol.

Dumbledore et MacGonagall s'intéressèrent ensuite au petit garçon et à sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. La petite avait également une cicatrice, toute simple, mais au même endroit qu'Harry là où le pan du mur lui était tombé dessus.

-Vous ne pourriez pas arranger ça, Dumbledore ? Demanda MacGonagall

-Même si je le pouvais je ne le ferais pas. Les cicatrices sont parfois utiles.

Dumbledore prit Harry dans ses bras et le déposa sur le seuil du quatre privet Drive. Après les adieux déchirants d'Hagrid, celui-ci se retourna et demanda à Dumbledore :

-Que comptez-vous faire de la petite, Monsieur ?

-Je ne peux pas la laisser à n'importe qui, répondit le professeur. Les Potter étaient les seuls personnes en qui je fasse suffisamment confiance pour son éducation. Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, je préfère l'emmener avec moi au château le temps de trouver la meilleure solution. Pour elle comme pour nous …

Dumbledore s'apprêta à rallumer les lampadaires de la rue mais une question de MacGonagall l'empêcha de continuer.

-Professeur, comment se fait-il que Vous-savez-qui ne l'ai pas tué ? Il est déjà totalement fou de savoir qu'un des deux ai survécut alors les deux…

-Eh bien, professeur, je pense que Voldemort ne l'a tout simplement pas attaqué. Elle deviendra puissante, il n'y a pas à douter, et avoir une sorcière comme elle deviendra de son côté aurait permis à Voldemort d'augmenter considérablement son pouvoir…

-Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'elle deviendra aussi puissante que vous le pensez, demanda MacGonagall, étonnée que le bébé qu'elle portait dans ses bras et qui semblait si fragile puisse devenir un jour une sorcière hors pair.

Dumbledore soupira :

-Il est temps que je vous apprenne une chose sur cette enfant ! Je vous fais entièrement confiance à chaqu'un de vous mais j'ai besoin d'une … assurance que ce qui se dira ce soir y restera…

Et tandis que le pays était en fête et buvait à la santé d'Harry Potter. Un nom fut oubliée et un serment de fidelitas lancée dans la nuit de Privet Drive.

* * *

Merci à ceux qui ont lut ce prologue et à ceux qui laisseront des commentaires ^^

Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je posterais mes chapitres mais je promets d'essayer de le faire le plus rapidement possible ;D

Sur ce à vos relire et à mon plaisir ^^


End file.
